Legacy
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Today, the Anderson family is one of the most famous families in Desidereta Valley. But there was a time it was just an anonymous clan. A family like anyone else, who started one of the greatest legacy in town, who brought with them two sims and helped them birthing their own stories.


_Hello guys!_

_This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series are so great, I wanted to make something about it !_

_This fanfiction is also a request asked by another TUG19's fan: Lilian Maria Wildt Ferrera__, who asked me if I could make a story that covered the three seasons from the Andersons and the mini-series TUG19 made._

_And finally, I wish you, TUG19, a very happy birthday!_

_If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

_Summary:__ Today, the Anderson family is one of the most famous families in Desidereta Valley. But there was a time it was just an anonymous clan. A family like anyone else, who started one of the greatest legacy in town, who brought with them two sims and helped them birthing their own stories._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

**Legacy**

At first, they were nobody. They were just sims who started a new life in a new town, with their dreams, their aspirations and their desires. Facing his first house, Mark Anderson kissed his wife Fiona.

' We shall be happy here. ' He said

' The house is big enough for us to start a family with a child, maybe two children. '

The house was indeed pretty and perfect for a new start. On the outside, it seemed cosy, with its yellow walls and its large garden. There was enough room to have a car and yet letting a huge space to build an area for the kids to play outside. It had two roofs. When you entered the house, you were led directly to the living room. On the left, there were the stairs that led to the second roof, which had a large room and a small bathroom. On the right of the living room, there was a tiny kitchen with enough space to have a dining table. Behind the living room was a door that led to a small room that could be a child's bedroom or a tiny office. This room was connected to another bathroom and a larger bedroom.

' Yes, we'll have enough space for a child or two children. '

Fiona smiled at her husband.

**xxxxxx**

Fiona's first pregnancy seemed like a miracle and a curse at the same time. A curse, because the family was quite poor. A miracle because the couple had troubles to have a child. As a family Sim, it broke Fiona's heart to think that she might be barren.

' Do I have a broken vagina or something? ' She wondered as she silently wept at night

Mark was a fortune sim and could live without a baby. But he could not live without the love of his life. So he kept making love to her, trying his best and praying to have her impregnated. When he saw her with her swollen belly, looking so peaceful and radiant, he told himself he would work harder, so that he would earn more money to support all the children he would have by Fiona.

' Do you think it is my meeting with the good witch and my new powers that helped? ' She asked him

' You know I don't understand a lot of things in magic. I'm just wondering... Since you're a witch of light, will your powers affect the baby in any way? '

' Do not fear, Love. The baby will be as average as any newborn. '

Mark was at work when the labour time arrived for Fiona. When he got home, he learnt that he was now the father of an healthy little Melissa Anderson.

**xxxxxx**

Fiona wanted to wait until Melissa became a child to experience the joys of a pregnancy once again. Not because of the family financial status, they were living easily. They were not rich, but could breathe more easily, the repo-man would not come because of unpaid bills. Her daughter was an easy, sweet child, but expecting a baby was very tiring and she did not want to be just a baby machine. She wanted to spend time with her girl, watching her growing and letting her know that she was loved by both parents. It was only when she witnessed the fact that her girl was well, a happy, healthy child, a good student, that she told Mark that condoms weren't necessary anymore.

She became pregnant once again.

With twins.

A boy and a girl, named Josh and Samantha.

The yellow house became too small and inconvinient. The Andersons moved out for a much larger house.

**xxxxxx**

The new house seemed so huge compared to the first one! It had two roofs as well but they would easily be eight in it. The first floor had the living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. The second floor was the place for a small gym and the children bedrooms.

This house was to be the theater of many scenes in the life of the Andersons.

It was there that Melissa decided to attend college with her boyfriend Scott. It was between its walls that Josh and Samantha lived and grew up until they left for college. It was in this house that Fiona experienced her last pregnancy, giving birth to Arianna. It was in this house that Melissa and her husband Scott made love for the first time, getting her immediately pregnant. The house witnessed Mark and Fiona becoming elders and grandparents.

When Melissa had her twins, Aaron and Gabriella, they moved out, so that the new generation could enjoy it freely. By that time, the Andersons were already one of the wealthiest families in town.

**xxxxxx**

When Josh and Samantha returned from college, their parents were elders, their teen sister moved to live with Melissa, Scott and their children, leaving Mark and Fiona by themselves, enjoying their retirement.

Facing the huge manor before them, Samantha Anderson could not help thinking that this house would be perfect for her twin brother and their entire household. She'd be able to live with a bit of privacy while Josh would live and enjoy the life of a family man. He returned from college with a woman, Rishell, who droped out of college because she could not bear to be away from her lover. They had a small, private wedding, in their living room. Soon, a baby Anderson was put into Rishell's womb. She gave birth to a baby boy, who had such an amazing likeness with his father! Samantha found herself enjoying taking care of her nephew Ryan, babysitting him when his parents were at work. She realized then that she missed something in her life. Yes, she was a knowledge sim and that helped very much in her career. Despite her good income, she felt alone. Money could not buy what she craved: a love affair. She met a man while going out.

' Hi! My name is Nawwaf Lewis, I'm new in town. '

He looked so perfect in Samantha's eyes! Tan skin, black hair, delicate features and sweet pale blue eyes.

' My name is Samantha Anderson. '

The alchemy immediately worked out. Soon, they became friends.

' If he's important to you, he should come and live with us. We have enough space. And it's good to see you finally having friends, you book lover! ' Josh teased his twin sister

The day she asked Nawwaf if he wanted to live with her and her brother's family, the young woman saw tears gathering into the man's eyes.

' Have I made you unhappy? '

' So unhappy that I say yes! You know, I have no family, no wealth, nothing. And yet, you give me a new home, new friends, a family to love. You are an angel sent by the Sim God! '

Nawwaf felt immediately accepted in the Anderson family, Josh and Rishell being very friendly. Little Ryan already love him and called him "Uncle" even if he was not married to his aunt.

' Uncle taught me to be clean! Potty is not evil! ' He proudly said to his father when he came back from work.

Being so at-ease, he soon fell in love with Samantha and they got married in the garden, in the presence of the entire Anderson clan. Such a party was welcome for them. Mark and Fiona had passed away a few weeks before. Little did they know that the Grim Reaper was going to strike again.

A few days after her sister's wedding, Arianna Anderson, the youngest of Mark and Fiona's child, met her end. The phone call she received from Tyler Collins, Arianna's lover and roomate in college, crying, explaining that her little golden haired sister passed way due to food poisoning. The following night, Samantha learnt that she was pregnant.

' A sun sets, another rises and what's blooming today will perish tomorrow. That's the way of Life. ' She told herself

Her sister-in-law was here when her labour started. After delivering her child, she gave the newborn to Rishell.

' What are you doing? ' She asked

' The pains won't stop... Another baby is coming... '

When Nawwaf got back from work, he saw two bundles of joy sleeping next to his spouse. He had three women to love: Samantha, Brooke and Kylie.

Life became quite boring after that. Going to work, helping Ryan with his homework, taking care of the babies. They eventually moved out to get a bigger house. It was only when Rishell got pregnant with her second child that Nawwaf and Samantha left Josh's family. The house was too small for the entire household. With their departure, a new room for Rishell's dark magic stuff was found and the baby would have enough space to have an average life.

It was a baby girl named Lore.

**xxxxxx**

Scott and Melissa were elders now. Their children were adults. The time where they traveled across the sim world was over. All the old couple wanted now was to enjoy the rest of their days. Scott being a family sim, he was craving for grandchildren to love. But Aaron seemed quite shy around the other sex.

' Do you think our son is gay? ' He asked his wife

' Aaron gay? Why do you ask? '

' He never brought a girl home, while Gabriella goes downtown to meet men. He never talks about a girl. '

' Gaby is a romance sim, Aaron is more interested in money. It has nothing to do with homosexuality. If our son was gay, would you hate him? '

' Never! How can you imagine that?! '

' Then why do you care if Aaron is gay or not, Scott? '

The man started to laugh, seeing his wife's smile. They heard a knock on the door. Arianna was facing them.

' How is it possible? ' Melissa uttered before fainting

When she woke up, Arianna was still here. Her hair had darkened a bit, she was now an adult and she looked just like their mother.

' You are not dreaming, Sister. Tyler brought me back. Some student gained a phone called Resurrect-o-Nomitron. It allows a sim to call the Grim Reaper and pay him to have a sim back, as long as the grave still exists and if the sim who called knew the dead one. Tyler was offered it and voilà! '

' This is marvellous! You've been granted a second chance! Oh dear! Have you graduated then? Where's Tyler? '

' Tyler is still there. I quitted. I missed you so much I could not bear it. '

It was decided that Arianna would sleep with Gabriella. If the youngest Anderson from the second generation was happy, deep inside her, she wondered if she still had a place in this world. She was dead. During that period, her mother died, leaving her an orphan since her father died while she was in college. Melissa and Scott were old. Her siblings were married and had a family of their own. Aaron and Gabriella were almost as old as she was. Time had forgotten her and she had to forge her entire character, her fate, all by herself. The family name would not help her. She had always been the forgotten Anderson girl and it was only natural. Melissa was the firstborn child. Samantha was remembered for her intelligence and high beauty. Josh was remembered because he was the only son Mark and Fiona had. What was she? She was just a surprise child, being born while all of her siblings were on their way to adulthood, the discreet teenager who looked at the stars with her boyfriend in the garden. She threw herself into her teaching career, but she felt very frustrated and unhappy.

' Why don't we go to Twikkii Island? It would change you, you'll take sun baths, learn the hula dance and I was told that men there were pretty hot! ' Gabriella told her aunt

Arianna thought it would be, at least, an excuse to enjoy the presence of her family. So she organized the trip. She went to Twikkii Island with her two nephews ( Ryan and Aaron ), her two nieces ( Gabriella and Lore ) and her brother Josh. Everyone seemed to ejoy, except her, who still felt that void within her.

' Such a pretty young lady should not be allowed to be sad. ' A Twikkii man told her while she was wandering in the shop near the beach, where Gabriella was taught the fire dance.

He was quite handsome, with his deep blue eyes and his black skin.

' He'll never be Tyler. ' She thought

But Tyler was far away and now that she was a fully grown woman, she was convinced that he did not feel anything for her anymore.

' My name is Jim. '

Little did she knew then that this man would become her husband, would take her virginity and get her pregnant with a bay girl she'd name Mia. All she knew then was that he actually made her feel better.

They married in Melissa and Scott's garden. Jim was a romance sim. And if he did desire Arianna, during his wedding ceremony, his eys could not help wandering on Gabriella's fine and attractive body.

**xxxxxx**

Samantha was throwing up for the third time. She knew what was going on. She was about a week away to become an elder. Yet, she was pregnant with her third child by Nawwaf.

Poor old dead Nawwaf.

No one knew where it came from, why it happened, but Samantha had been struck by madness. And her victim was her husband. She argued with him, she acted like a bitch with him, and he did not know how to help her. He felt that it was beyond her control but what could he do? The answer was nothing. And Death came for him as his wife ran over him with her car.

' You should rest, I'll take care of the cleaning. ' Andrew told her

Andrew Franchesco was her new " roomate ". He was originally from Belladonna Cove. Being a romance sim, all he liked to do was bed sims all day and all night. He even had a son called Blaze by his "maîtresse-en-titre". But she learnt of his affairs and the scandal was too big for him. He was bannished from the city. Brooke and Kylie said nothing about this new person in their house, as they were preparing to leave for college to join Ryan.

Soon, his habit came rushing by and he had Samantha make love to him in a hot tub, while her third daughter, baby Katie, was sleeping in her crib. She looked radiant, the elixir of Life making her younger than ever.

One day, while cleaning up, she found a gift her twin brother ( who contiuned to age normally ), offered her. A genie lamp.

' I can grant thee three wishes. ' The genie said

She first asked for money, since the household was not very rich. Then she thought of her daughters, especially of Katie, who never knew her father.

' Can you bring Nawwaf Anderson back? '

' I can but be warned. He will not remember who you are. He won't be tied to you with this golden ring you humans use to prove you love someone. He will be as young as ever, as if he just grew up from his teenage years. All he will know is that he fathered three daughters. '

If she felt sadness, Samantha knew it was a second chance for her. She would make everything to make him fall in love again, and they would be happy together, just like before. She agreed. And when she saw him hugging for the very first time his baby girl, she knew she had done the right thing.

Andrew could not bear the fact that his lover was falling again for her deceased husband. After many fights with Nawwaf, he left. She could be with Nawwaf, get married to him again and bear him another baby. She would be an old woman while he'd still be a young desirable man, he would cheat on her in no time. Andrew knew he'd find a way to avenge his wounded pride. And it happened when he met Caryl, Aaron's fiancée, Samatha's future niece-in-law. A sweet little creature heavily pregnant with her first child. He charmed her so well that she named her son after his own baby boy. He would bed the Anderson girls, perhaps even get one pregnant with a bastard for all he cared. His heart was broken since the day that bitch from Belladonna Cove made sure he'd never see his son again.

He was the " home-wrecker".

He had a trend to follow.

**xxxxxx**

Arianna was married. Arianna had a child. Arianna had a job and a home. But she was not happy. She saw Jim's eyes on other girls. She still missed Tyler.

' I died once. I know how fragile Life is. How short it is. Let us be selfish, I deserved it. '

She met Tyler for the very first time after her departure from college when she was pregnant. She was thinking that they had not seen each other for a very long time and it'd be nice to change it. He was still the same, as charming as ever.

' I see you're married and with child. '

' I see you're dating my niece Brooke. '

' A delightful little thing, but she is not as sweet as her aunt. '

He had missed her as much as she had missed him. He could not fight the desire he had to kiss her.

' I should not... I'm married... '

' You're not happy. '

' Speak for yourself. '

She did not fight back though. Their lips were sealed. And when, a long time after this, he came back to see her while Jim was away and Mia occupied, she gave herself to him and he gave himself to her. They were both unhappy sims, who needed each other to feel better. Jim could fuck Gabriella if he wanted. Arianna could not care less. She had Tyler. He could even give her a child, she would not mind. Jim was nice, but he was no Tyler Collins.

**xxxxxx**

Gabriella felt trapped as soon as her belly grew. Glenn, her husband, had out a child in her. She lived in a house with her brother, her sister-in-law, her newborn nephew and her husband. Glenn had wanted to marry her as soon as he realized she was certainly pregnant. He took her name, but at least, he'd be recognized as the baby's father.

She loved Glenn. But one sim was not enough for her. She tried to be faithful but as a result, she felt terribly frustrated and unhappy. The recent death of her father, Scott, had not helped at all.

' He died happy '. She thought

She had thought on cheating on Glenn, after all, everyone cheated once on their spouses. The new of Victor Aspir cheating on his wife with another man had spread like fire in Desidereta Valley. She wished this Andrew Franchesco tried to have her in his arms. Or very often, she dreamnt of Jim, that hot tanned sim who seemed more interested by her breasts than his bride-to-be's wedding vows. But here she stood, pregnant. Who would bed a pregnant woman?

And Fate being as cruel as ever, to add more to her aspiration misery, her mother, Melissa, died the day after her husband passed away.

**xxxxxx**

Nothing had changed in Josh's life, except that he was dead. He was playing with his train and the thing started to burn everything. His witch wife tried to bring him back but her spell failed and he was now a zombie. He had gotten used to it though. At least, he was allowed to see his children grow.

His daughter Lore seemed to enjoy the company of both men and women. The phone rang.

' For you, Dad. ' Lore said

It was his friend, Bigfoot. Bigfoot was found by Melissa and Scott, who befriended him. He followed them to Desidereta Valley before moving to Bluewater Village, where he started to run a shop. The most famous shop in the entire city. He even adopted a child, Candice, to take the business after his death.

' How are you, Bigfoot? '

' As well as any elder can be. I plan on stopng my shop for a little while. My employees are complete idiots, moving the shop was not a good idea. I think I'll focus more on my daughter. '

' You're right, family is important. '

Yes, Josh was a zombie and he liked it. He decided to see it as a blessing and not as a curse. He was granted eternal life, even if he planned to die along with Rishell, and he promised himself he would use this offered time to help the members of his clan.

The Anderson was the wealthiest and bigest family in town.

It already had a nickname:

The builders of legacies.

**The End**


End file.
